Now We Can Fly High
by flowerpower71
Summary: Juliana is a girl on the run with a secret past. Rowen is a lonely mute with no one to care about him and nowhere to go. After the two have a chance encounter with a certain blond, the two are in for the adventure of a lifetime as they befriend the infamous Seven Deadly Sins. Eventual MeliodasxOC and ElizabethxOC


**Hello everybody! :D**

This is my first Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai fanfic so please don't flame me. ^^;

 **Now first thing is first: This is an OCxCanon story. Two oc's in fact. But sadly, none of the canon characters will appear in this chapter, nor the next one. BUT they WILL be in chapter 3 so if you can hang in there till then I'd appreciate it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

 **Juliana and pretty much everything else in this chapter belongs to me.**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins belongs to it's respective owner.**

 **Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Juliana sat on the edge of her satin and silk covered bed. Her hands shook and she stared down at her lap, her curly black and green hair falling like a curtain over her pale freckled face.

The castle was dark and dead silent, save for the sound of snoring coming from the corner of her room where her pet fox Rupert slept. Dead to the world and using the small, obviously well loved blue teddy bear that he had had ever since he was a kit. Juliana had given the bear to Rupert the day she had received him as a birthday gift. The once then baby fox was petrified and Juliana thought the toy would help comfort him. It did.

The eighteen year old female's mind was swirling with thoughts of the events that had happened that day. Her parents had told her the news she knew would come eventually but she still dreaded it.

Juliana was engaged to be married.

It surely was no surprise. She was the first born child of King Fendrel and Queen Adelaide of the Kingdom of Saikar and thus, was heir to the throne. She was a princess and she had responsibilities. She knew her wedding was unavoidable.

That did not mean that Juliana had to like it.

The green eyed girl sighed and laid back on the bed covering her face with her hands. She did not want this. She never wanted any of this. She didn't want to be married. She didn't want to be a princess. She didnt deserve to be a princess.

She was not meant to be a princess.

Juliana had always been the outcast of her family. Juliana was loud. Juliana was rude and crude. She knew more swear words than a sailor and she knew how to use them. She could not stand sitting still and proper for long periods of time. She loved to fight and thanks to secret training with some of the knights she knew how to both defend and defeat an opponent.

But as you can imagine dear reader, such personality traits did not suit someone of royalty.

Juliana was never meant to be a princess. She felt most free when she held a weapon in her hand and lunged at a sparring partner. When she rode through the forest on her horse. When she rebelled and refused to wear one of those god awful overly poofy dresses.

She didnt want a life of marriage. At least not yet. She knew that this marriage would be the end of any chance she had at freedom. Of seeing the world and meeting people who didnt know of her royal status. Of having grand and dangerous adventures. The end of having a life outside the palace walls.

There was another reason why the green eyed princess was dreading this news: She knew in her heart that she would not be a good leader. Not in the least.

Try as she might (and trust me she tried) she just couldn't grasp the politics of running a kingdom. She was too wild and ill mannered for the likings of other rulers of other kingdoms whom Saikar was allied with. Even when she tried to behave herself something would happen. A wineglass would spill on her, she'd trip and fall into someone, shed unintentionally say something inappropriate or speak out of turn. Whatever it was, the situation would always end with someone important who under absolutely under no circumstances should be offended, getting offended. Fendrel and Adelaide and Gale and Colette (Juliana's younger brother and sister) and pretty much every member and servant of the royal family getting offended.

She tried so hard but deep down, Juliana knew the royal and ruling life was not for her. Not just for her sake but for Saikar's sake too. Her brother Gale was much more suited for the role.

Gale was a year younger than Juliana, only seventeen years old, and yet he stood a full foot over her and their younger sister Colette. Nearly rivaling Fendral in height and a couple inches over Adelaide. He was a handsome young man with minty green hair and piercing green eyes. Gale was the picture perfect prince. He was charming and had a contagious smile. He knew all the right words to say and exactly how and when to say them. He knew the ins and outs of ruling a country almost as well as his father and he knew his way around a sword. Gale was brave, charming, handsome and a well respected leader. Everyone loved Gale. Gale deserved to be the heir. Not Juliana.

Colette on the other hand was a head shorted than Juliana and was pretty much dwarfed by Gale. She had the biggest heart in all of the kingdom. She preferred to wear her cole black hair short at chin level and her freckles popped when she smiled. Where Juliana failed at everything princess and ladylike, Colette thrived. She could play the harp and her singing could rival that of a songbird. Her posture was perfect and she never slouched. Colette was never rude and her mere presence was like a magnet. Everyone was attracted to her sweet personality.

The only thing that Juliana and Colette seemed evenly matched in was the art of sewing. Though their stitching was great, where Juliana strictly used her sewing to fix rips and tears in her clothing that she would make, Colette used her sewing skills to make beautiful works of needle work art. Everyone loved Colette. Colette deserved to be princess. Not Juliana.

The eldest princess let out another sigh and stared at the trunk at the foot of her bed. If she didn't act now, she never would. If she didn't do what she wanted...no, needed to do, she would be miserable for the rest of her life. She wanted this more than anything.

But that didn't mean it would be easy.

Her pale hands clenched themselves with determination and she narrowed her eyes in determination. She rose from the bed and in a few quick strides she was at her trunk. She grabbed the lid and lifted it up, moving aside various quilts and other things she kept in there. Buried deep at the bottom of the trunk was a pair of red trousers and a blue jacket, along with a brown, silk head scarf and a pair of boots.

She quickly snatched her clothes and boots out of the trunk and hurried behind the changing screen, ditching her nightgown for her commoner's clothing. Carelessly tossing the overly frilly sleepwear onto the ground she walked out behind the screen, holding the boots to not make any noise, casting a nervous glance at the pet fox sleeping in the corner.

She got a snore in response.

 _"That brat can sleep through a herd of stampeding elephants."_ Juliana thought with amusement and slight sadness. As much as Rupert had annoyed her, she still loved him as much as a person could love their pet and would miss him.

The girl shook her head and pushed aside her feelings. She had to focus.

She crossed the room and quietly got onto her hands and knees and reached under her bed, pulling out a sack of money which she promptly stuck in her pocket. She then went to her wardrobe and pulled out her cloak, throwing it around her shoulders and tying the string under her chin.

It was now or never.

With a shaky breath and shaky steps, Juliana frced her body to walk over to the window. As quietly as she could, she lifted the latch and pushed the glass away so she could climb out. She turned her head and looked at her room one last time.

So many memories had happened in that room. Juliana sitting at her vanity while her mother brushed her hair. Her father tucking her in bed at playing with Gale and Colette when they were children. Juliana sleeping in bed with Rupert snuggled up next to her during thunder storms.

And the most recent, Juliana making the hardest decision she ever had to make in her life in this very room.

 _"This is for the best."_ she thought, though her heart ached. _"Both for the kingdom and for me..."_

The black and green haired beauty swallowed the lump in her throat and swung her other leg over, and carefully stood up on the ledge. She slowly and carefully reached out towards the nearest branch from the tree that grew next to her window and grabbed on.

Once in the tree, Juliana stayed silent and still, waiting as a passing guard made his way through. Once the guard was out of sight, Juliana shimmied down the tree and hurried over to the garden. sticking to the shadows and ducking behind bushes, the princess eventually made it to the edge of the castle wall. She tugged at a could of vines that grew alongside of the wall and once she found a secure enough one, she grabbed on tight and climbed up.

Once on the top of the wall, the young woman paused and gave her childhood home-the only life she had ever known- one final look before she threw her legs over the side and hopped down.

And then, she was gone.

* * *

 **AAAAAND that's it for this chapter.**

 **I know what your thinking "Typical tomboy princess not wanting to get married scenario" and in that aspect, yes your correct. But as you will see next chapter, Juliana isn't no ordinary princess. ;P**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads this and I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and favorite/follow if you like! :3**

 **Thank you everybody and have a wonderful day or night wherever you live. See you next chapter!**


End file.
